Winter Wonderland
by Dishy
Summary: ^_^; Yes, a X-Mas fic in the middle of summer. All I've written is ExT I know. XP Get over it! They are SOOOOOO kawaii!!!!
1. Carol of the Bells

  
Regular disclaimers apply.  
Okay I luv Christmas time, maybe too much - after all I'm writing a X-Mas fic in the  
middle of the summer. ^_^; But oh well, itz too like easy to write this. *hugs* Hope  
you carry the joy of the season all year!   
I don't know if the characters are Christian or not - but for fun purposes let's pretend  
they are. And that a Japanese Christmas is the 25th instead the 8th. Okay? Thankies ^_^vBR  
~Sara-chan  
  
centerh3~I :: Carol of the Bells~/h3/center  
  
  
A soft sound drifted down through the empty halls of Tomeda no Daigaku. Daidouji Tomoyo came out of the  
adjoing hall. She followed the sound quietly through the halls. The sweet Christmas melody  
wrapped around her like a warm blanket. She ran faster as the music went faster, she felt as  
if she'd never reach the source. Finally she found the music leading her to the music room.  
She felt a eerie chill as she looked in from the glass windows.  
  
Sitting at the paino bench was non other than  
Hiiragizawa Eriol. Tomoyo leaned back against the walls and began to murmur the words softly.  
With each line her voice became stronger without realizing it. She glanced over her shoulder  
as the singing part ended.  
  
Tomoyo watched his long fingers slid gracefully over the paino. He had grown much since she  
had last seen him. He had grown into his eyes, he stood around 5'9" - a few inches taller than  
Li Syaoran, about four inches taller than her and Kinomoto Sakura. She listened as the last notes  
of Eriol's music floated down the deserted hallway. She looked out the window as the snow began to  
fall again. She saw Eriol stand up his hair a dark black against the white outside.   
  
"Daidouji-san? Would you like me to play anything?" He asked opening the door and startling her.  
  
"AA!" Tomoyo was so surprised she lost her center of balance on the wall as fell over. Eriol  
had to smile. The graceful Daidouji Tomoyo crashing into the floor because of him was something  
that didn't happen everyday. Her ebony hair spilled over her blouse and the floor. Her pale skin   
looking very beuatiful against the gray tiled floor and her hair. Eriol offered his hand.  
  
"Gomen-nasai, Daidouji-san!" Eriol said politely helping her up.  
  
"Iie, I guess I should have realized you knew that I was here." She said smiling slightly at him,  
"But you said, I could request a song?" She got a glint in her eye. Eriol nodded, smiling politely.  
  
"I suppose so, as long as I know it." He said, ushering her into the room. He had turned on the heater  
and it was mildly warm compared to the halls outside.  
  
"The "First Noel," please, Hiiragizawa-kun." She smiled wryly at him, "Unless you don't  
know that." Eriol chuckled.  
  
"I wouldn't be a very good paino player if I  
didn't know that tune." He said sitting down at the paino. He began to play the song softly, and  
Tomoyo stood by the paino.  
  
  
"The first noel/  
The angel did say/  
Was to to certain poor sheperds/  
In feilds as they lay.  
In feilds where they lay/  
Lay keeping their sheep/   
On a cold winter's night that was so very deep.  
Nooooel.  
Nooooel.  
Noooooooel. Nooooeel.  
Born is the king of Isreal."  
  
  
"Well, that's all for my fingers right now." Eriol said, looking up smiling a genunie smile.  
He flexed his fingers a couple times before putting his wool lined mittens on. He turned to off the heater,  
but Tomoyo beat him to it. She smiled at him as she shut off the heater off, Eriol stood up and they headed  
for the door. He shut off the light as they headed for the doors. The traded their school shoes  
for boots and they shut the door to the school locking doors behind them. Tomoyo deposited the key into a   
huge pocket in her knee-length wool lined coat.  
  
"Excuse me for asking, Hiiragizawa-kun, but what where you doing at school so late?" Tomoyo  
asked as they tredged throught the three-inch high snow to the gates.BR  
  
"I don't get the silence at my home." Eriol replied shrugging. Tomoyo giggled lightly her  
breath coming out in little puffs. Eriol smiled, "I must admit, Naruku-san isn't very  
good at making peace, no matter how good her cookies are." Tomoyo couldn't help  
but laugh at her companion for the walk.  
  
"I suppose so." SHe gave Eriol a sly look, "At least Touya-san doesn't live with you."   
Eriol cringed visiably through the scarfes and heavy coat. Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Come, Daidouji-san, must you be so cruel?" He asked trying to be hurt, but a smile cracked across his face.BR  
  
"Oh, and you're the innocent party here, Hiiragizawa-kun?" She eyed him thoughtfully. Eriol  
shrunk under her gaze, not that he minded it.  
  
"What are you implying, Daidouji-san?" He asked, again trying to be hurt. Tomoyo just  
laughed again.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, Hiiragizawa-kun." She said, they walked along in silence for a while. Each  
looking at the snowy, silent city. Every once and a while, a bell would ring as someone left a   
shop. They looked in certain shops, such as the bakery which the window held chocolate candies,  
peppermints, and other Christmas treats. The card shop held card board cut out of American Christmas  
trees.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked as they walked along the street. The passed a small gifts store, not paying much attention   
to the nutcracker dolls inside.  
  
"Hmm?" He asked kicking snow into an already filling drift as the snow fell gently.BR  
  
"What was Christmas like in England?" She asked as the walked along. She tried to remember  
when she had had a American style Christmas when she was younger.  
  
"Very different from the Christmases here." He said thoughtfully. Then he stopped and turned to her,  
"Daidouji-san, didn't you mention your mother was going out of town for Christmas break?" He asked.  
Tomoyo nodded, he mother had left earlier this morning for Hong Kong. With her Tomoyo had sent  
Sakura and Syaoran's presents. The two where attending college there, while Tomoyo and Eriol   
attended college here(Tomeda).  
  
"Hai, demo nani desuka?" She asked. Eriol smiled.  
  
"How would you like to come and stay at my place? We could have an English Christmas? Naruku would  
love to have you, as would Spinel!" Eriol said enthuastically, acting almost like Sakura. Tomoyo blush lightly,  
she had gotten over Sakura a few months ago, but she still felt empty in that area of her life. Having  
Eriol almost filled that for her, but she was not going to let that on.  
  
"And what about you, Hiiragizawa-kun-"  
  
"Eriol, please! We've known each other too long to still use last names." He told her. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Tomoyo then." He nodded, "And what about you Eriol-kun? Would you like me to stay?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, Tomoyo-san. I'd enjoy that very much." Eriol smiled politely.  
  
"Well, then I hope you don't mind if I go home to pack some things?" She asked as they arrived at her gate.  
  
"Not at all Tomoyo-san, I'll pick you up in an hour. I can't drive through this," He noted at the snow began to come  
down a little faster, "so be prepared to walk."  
  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
The doorbell rung around an hour and a half later. Tomoyo leapt up from her seat by the heater and ran to the door.BR  
  
"Eriol-kun! Come in!" She said, ushering him in. He noticed the two suitcases by the shoe closet and raised his eyebrows,  
"Oh, I couldn't figure what dresses to bring." She said blushing lightly. Eriol chuckled and sighed.BR  
  
"And as a woman, you brought them all, plus more fabric and sewing utensils for making more outfits." He guessed. Tomoyo  
blushed darker this time.   
  
"Gomen-nasai, Eriol-kun." She said, he just chuckled and waved it off.  
  
"As long as we can get this all to my house." He said lightly, Tomoyo nodded and took her heavy coat off of the  
coat rack. She slipped on her boots after running into the main room and shuting off the heater.  
  
"Where's the usual servants?" He asked as Tomoyo heaved the two huge bags out the door. He took one as he shut the door.   
Tomoyo turned to lock the door and answered.  
  
"On a vacation, honestly, Eriol-kun. You don't think I wouldn't let them be with their family on Christmas?" She asked.  
He shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, Tomoyo-san." He honestly replied as did a quick check to see anyone was around. He seeing no one, he did a   
quick incantation. The bags suddenly began to float in front of them. He smiled at Tomoyo's fancination, "Since I don't  
have enough power to transport us to my house, this will have to do." Tomoyo nodded still a little surprised.  



	2. Joy to the World

font face=verdana size=-2"  
bRegular disclaimers apply.BR  
Okay I luv Christmas time, maybe too much - after all I'm writing a X-Mas fic in the  
middle of the summer. ^_^; But oh well, itz too like easy to write this. *hugs* Hope  
you carry the joy of the season all year! BR  
I don't know if the characters are Christian or not - but for fun purposes let's pretend  
they are. And that a Japanese Christmas is the 25th instead the 8th. Okay? Thankies ^_^vBR  
~Sara-chan  
BRBRBR/b  
centerh3~II :: Joy to the World~/h3/center  
BRBR  
  
"TOMOYO-CHAN IS HERE!!!!!!!!" Naruku screamed as the door opened. Tomoyo saw Naruku running at her,  
she heard Eriol yell at his creation to stop, and then saw the cloudy sky, "TOMOYO-CHAN!!"  
Naruku cried practically squeezing the life out of the poor girl. BR  
  
"Etoo. . .Nice to see you too, Naruku-san." She said almost blue in the face. Eriol came over and   
began to try to pry Naruku off. But Naruku had other ideas and she jumped up letting Eriol fall into  
the snow next to Tomoyo.BR  
  
"Eriol-kun says you're staying for two weeks! Is that true?!?!?" She asked with so much enthusasim,  
that Tomoyo thought about taking off for her house right that second. She forced herself to smile.BR  
  
"Yes, why does Eriol-kun lie?" She asked getting up and eyeing the boy. He grinned and floated her   
luggage into the house. They took off their soaking outter clothes in the foyer adn left them to drip   
on the gray tiled floor. Tomoyo slipped on some warm fuzzy purple slippers as she stepped on to the  
hardwood floor. She thanked Naruku for them, for she had practically shoved them to her.BR  
  
"They are very warm." She said smiling at Naruku, "Arigatou, Naruku-san." Naruku beamed.BR  
  
"I told Eriol-kun how nice you looked in purple, but he refused to give a comment." She said,  
leading Tomoyo to the kitchen. Suddenly a black animal zipped into Tomoyo's hair. She felt it   
tremble.BR  
  
"Tomoyo-san! Don't go in there! It's scary!" Spinel Sun's false form warned her.BR  
  
"Hello, Spinel." She said chuckling, "Don't worry, I don't think Naruku-san would hurt me." She reassured  
the tiny animal. It trembled again.BR  
  
"You'd be surprised." He said, as Naruku glared at him.BR  
  
"OO! Suppi-chan, you loooove my food but you just don't want to admit it!!!" She said giggled.(A|N: I don't  
know if Naruku/Ruby Moon is a boy or girl - from what I've heard she's neither*remind u of some one else from  
CLAMP's other series, so let's just say she's a girl okay?) Spinel   
shrunk back further into Tomoyo's waist length hair. BR  
  
"Protect me, PUUUHLEEEASE Tomoyo-san! Master won't do anything about her. PLEASE HELP ME, TOMOYO-SAN!" He whimpered clinging onto her neck.BR  
  
"Oh, he doesn't?" She asked, giving Eriol a suspicous look. He grinned and blushed slightly.BR  
  
"Well, after a while I stopped, because I didn't have any time for anything else." Eriol explained rubbing the back of his neck  
with one of his hands.BR  
  
"OH!" Naruku said, forgetting the arguement, "Tomoyo-san, I just baked gingerbread! Eriol-kun said you wanted to have an English Christmas!  
So I made some ginger bread to make gingerbread houses!!!" She squealed dragging the younger girl into the kitchen. Spinel  
took refuge on top of the refridgerator. Eriol followed and helped Naruku take down all the ingerdents, candy, etc. to make the  
houses. Afterwards, Naruku put in some traditional Christmas songs.  
BRBRBRcenter  
************************************/centerBRBR  
BR  
Two hours, seven sheets of ginger bread four batches of white and red frosting,   
six bags of gummy candy, two bags of peppermints, and five bags of imported Chocolate Kisses later - the trio had made  
four gingerbread houses, one for each, yes even Spinel.BR  
  
"Tomoyo-san, you have a big glop of icing right here." Eriol told her, wipping her cheek with his finger. She laughed.BR  
  
"Well, Eriol-kun you now have a big streak of red frosting right here." She told him taking a dip of red icing on her finger and  
drawing a line on his cheek.BR  
  
"That was unfair, Tomoyo-san!" He said pouting cutely. She giggled. BR  
  
"Well here." He said taking frosting and a gummy, he pasted a gummy to Tomoyo's forehead. They laughed as Naruku came in from setting up the houses   
in the dining room.BR  
  
"Tsk tsk, my aren't you two a mess." She commented. They laughed and washed themselves off in the kitchen sink. Naruku sighed as she cleaned up,  
"Teenagers." She shook her head. They giggled and flicked water at her.  
BRBRBRcenter  
************************************/centerBRBR  
BR  
That EveningBRBR  
  
"Gosamadeshita." Tomoyo said clapping her hands together   
and began to clear her place up. Eriol shook his head.BR  
  
"Guests at our house do not have to do such tasks." Eriol said, and with a flick of his hand  
the dishes flew themselves into the kitchen and Tomoyo heard them to begin to wash themselves.BR  
  
"I must say, Eriol-kun. It will take me a while to get used to these tricks of yours." Tomoyo said. Eriol  
chuckled.BR  
  
"You have two weeks, Tomoyo-san. I believe it will be normal by then." He replied. As he made the rest of the   
table clean itself. A sudden ring announced the incoming call.BR  
  
"MOSHI MOSHI!" Naruku sung into teh receiver, "SAKURA-CHAN!!!" She squealed, "Genki desuka? A? HAI! Tomoyo-chan  
wa koko! . . .Hai, matte!" She handed the antique phone to Tomoyo.BR  
  
"Moshi moshi?" She asked, already knowing who it was. She felt Eriol watching her closely,  
"Sakura-chan! . . . Oh, who is she? . . . I'm fine. . .Eriol-kun invited me to stay with him  
over the break . . . Hai, they are here too, obviously-"BR  
  
"SUPPI-CHAN SAYS HI SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruku screamed so Sakura could hear her. Tomoyo giggled and covered the receiver  
lgihtly.BR  
  
"Sakura-chan says hello to everyone, and to thank you for presents." She told them they grinned.BR  
  
"NO PROBLEM SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruku cried again.BR  
  
"Etoo . . Iie, daijoubu." She said laughing embarassed, "Ano? Iie! Sakura-chan!!! How could you think such a thing?"  
Tomoyo demanded, the blood rushing to her face, "Hai, we're going to have a English Christmas . . . Don't worry, I'll  
do losta good flim taking and send it to you! . . . A! Arigatou, I'm sure Eriol can transport them over if they are actually  
delivered." Tomoyo looked at Eriol with an evil grin. Eriol couldn't help but gulp, "Hai, bye Sakura-chan. You sure you don't  
want to talk to Eriol-kun? . .NANI? . . .Okay fine, I will. . . Bye." She hung up. She turned to them blushing slightly.BR  
  
"She said to say hi and to give everybody a hug." She told them giving Spinel a slight squeeze. Naruku hugged back like she   
had just seen Tomoyo for the first time in three years. She walked over to Eriol and gave him an akward hug, "And this to Eriol-kun."   
She said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and blsuhed bright red. Eriol's cheeks gained a slight color and Naruku and Spinel  
gave each other sly smiles.BR  
  
"Well, Tomoyo-san, why don't we go find a place to get a nice tree. Naruku-san, Spinel, would you like to come?" Eriol asked. They nodded.BR  
They all bundled up in their warm clothes.BR  
BRBRcenter  
************************************/centerBRBR  
BR  
  
They arrived at the only Christmas tree ifarm/i in Tomeda. "This is Christmas" by Luther Vandross floated from   
the cabin where a sign read: "Saws, Bundling, and Payment HERE." They trudged into the cabin, Spinel hiding  
in Tomoyo's hair.BR  
  
"OI! Pal, hey! It costs 120 on loan for the saws, and the trees are 10,000 to 60,000 - depending on size." The guy at the register said handing Eriol a saw. Eriol  
gave the man the money and the group set off into the farm. Other families could be heard as they picked of their trees. Without  
really realizing it, Tomoyo took Eriol's free hand in her own. Wrapping her leather gloved fingers around his fuzzy mittens.  
Spinek looked down from his warm perch in Tomoyo's hair. He smiled wryly.BR  
  
"OHH!!! ERIOL-KUN! TOMOYO-CHAN!!! LOOK!!!" Naruku pointed to a big fir tree, she jumped up and down flinging snow everywhere.BR  
  
"NARUKU! BAKA! STOP JUMPING!" Spinel shouted at her. She stopped and let the other three inspect it. Spinel flying up to see it the top was okay.BR  
  
"Well what do you think?" Eriol asked Tomoyo. Her eyes answered for her, she looked like a little child in a candy shop. Sighing she nodded.BR  
  
"It's beautiful! Perfect!" She murmured looking at him, for once Eriol was a little confused.BR  
  
"What is, me or the tree?" He asked teasingly.BR  
  
"The btree/b!" She said, he laughed and bent down to saw it off.BR  
  
Tomoyo and Naruku eventually had to shovel the snow away from the base of the tree. Then they had to hold the tree and make sure it didn't fall on Eriol.  
They giggled as he had to get in a funny postion under the tree as he tried to cut down the tree. They laughed hysterically afterwards as he came up with pine  
needles sticking off his head like a porcupine and sticky sap smeared on his left cheek and glasses.BR   
  
"Oh shut up," He said light heartedly. He grasped the strudy branch at the bottom as he and Naruku began to drag it back to  
the paying station. There they payed 45,000 for it and began to lug it home. Tomoyo made them all stop at a cafe and bought them all hot chocolate.   
Spinel even ventured out to have a few sips from Tomoyo's cup.BR  
  
Eriol mused to himself how Spinel had attached himself to Tomoyo in less than a few hours. His small creation was perched dantily  
on her shoulder almost blending in with her hair. Too soon, they all agreed, they had finished their drinks and had to start on the ten mintue walk back to   
Eriol's house.BR 


	3. Oh Christmas Tree

font face=verdana size=-2"  
bRegular disclaimers apply.BR  
Okay I luv Christmas time, maybe too much - after all I'm writing a X-Mas fic in the  
middle of the summer. ^_^; But oh well, itz too like easy to write this. *hugs* Hope  
you carry the joy of the season all year! BR  
I don't know if the characters are Christian or not - but for fun purposes let's pretend  
they are. And that a Japanese Christmas is the 25th instead the 8th. Okay? Thankies ^_^vBR  
~Sara-chan  
BRBRBR/b  
centerh3~III :: Oh Christmas Tree~/h3/center  
BRBR  
  
They sat around admiring their handiwork, after much grunting, pushing, and pulling they had  
finally gotten the tree in it's old fashin stand. It stood cozily in the corner of the   
library, the fire was crackling in the fire place and they sat on floor staring up at the   
tree. BR  
  
"Now it's time for the fun part." Eriol said smiling at Tomoyo.BR  
  
"What's that?" She asked. Naruku jumped up and grabbed a hold of Spinel off of Tomoyo's   
shoulder.   
"DECORATING IT!!!" She sqeauled gleefully, "Come on, Suppi-chan!!! We'll get the decorations  
from the attic! Eriol you and Tomoyo need to start on her ornament and stocking!!!" Naruku  
skipped out dragging Suppi-chan with her.BR  
  
"My ornament? My stocking?" She asked puzzled, Eriol chuckled and got up. He offered a hand   
to her. She grinned and got up herself.  
"Yes, you'll need a stocking, for the tradition. And everyone who stays with us at Christmas  
has a ornament." He explained as they walked over to her bags. She picked up the bag with   
her sewing belongings. She opened it up and let Eriol look through. He finally decided on  
a wool lining for the inside and a rich, royal purple for the outside. A golden thread was  
what she was supposed to use for her name. Eriol also insisted that she write it in  
Romaji, 'For an athentic effect.' he had said. She sighed as he led her up to her room.BR  
  
"I'll be back with stuff to make ornaments. But get settled in, and maybe put on your   
pajamas." He told her and left her to discover her room.BR  
  
She found that a door near her bed lead to her own personal bathroom, an English bathroom.  
She had found that other than the foyer, Eriol's house was pretty much all English. She  
decided to take a shower in the English steam shower, and marvels over the marble counters  
as she set out her tolietrees.  
BRBRBRcenter  
************************************/centerBRBR  
BR  
  
"OW!!" Tomoyo stuck her forefinger in her mouth. Eriol chuckled.BR  
  
"You don't touch the metal parts of a glue gun, Tomoyo-san." He told her with a smile, and  
surprisingly she laughed.BR  
  
"I know, I slipped." The two were making her ornament. It was a circular glass bulb that   
they had stuck a light in. They where now gluing colorful farbic cut out in the letters of:  
T-O-M-O-Y-O. They finished about fifteen mintues later and moved onto Tomoyo's stocking.BR  
  
"ERIOL-KUN! WE'RE FINISHED!!!!" Naruku sung from downstairs. The two got up and went out to look over  
the stair well and see the entire downstairs hall and library floor covered with boxes. Only  
space was left, was enough just to squeeze in between each box. Both teenagers sweatdropped.BR  
  
"Na-Naruku-san, did you bring down all the boxes in the attic?" Eriol asked in disbelief as   
they went downstairs.BR  
  
"IIE!" Naruku said smiling, "Just every one that had 'Christmas' written on it!" She said.   
Eriol groaned.BR  
  
"That means ALL the decorations! Even the ones that we don't need!!" He sputtered at her. She   
grinned.BR  
  
"Ohhh, Eriol-kun!!!" She said too syurpy, and pointed up. The pair realized where they were   
standing a little too late. It was under a bunch of miseltoe hung up above the end of the tiles  
in the foyer. The two turned as red as Syaoran around Sakura, she gave them an evil grin, "Well?  
What are you waiting for?" She demanded, Spinel flew in to see what was the matter. He grinned  
wryly.BR  
  
"So, Naruku, that's what you wanted me to put that up there for." He said and fold his arms.   
He gave his master a sly grin and looked expectantly on with Naruku. Naruku then took out a video  
camera.BR  
  
"AAA!!!" Both of the teenagers went. Naruku grinned evilly.BR  
  
"This is payment for Sakura-chan and Li-kun!" She said mailciously. The two groaned and faced  
each other.BR  
  
"Eto . . . So I supose this is part of a traditional English Christmas - getting kissed under  
the miseltoe." Tomoyo said akwardly. Eriol grinned and leaned in.BR  
  
"I'd kiss you even without the miseltoe, Daidouji-san." Eriol said cautiously and softly, he knew he  
should keep his luck down . . . BR  
  
"Arigatou," She whispered and they kissed softly before jumping apart. They were both blushing  
furiously. Naruku giggled.BR  
  
"More than, Li-san in his finest moments." Spinel remarked, satisified. The two glared at the  
two mischief makers.BR  
  
"Eriol-kun, did you finish Tomoyo-chan's decoration?" Naruku asked as they head to the library.  
Eriol held up the little glass bulb, "OH! TOMOYO-CHAN IT'S PERFECT FOR YOU!!!" She sqeauled.BR  
  
"Aaa. . . Arigatou, Naruku-san." Tomoyo blushed furiously.  
BRBRBRcenter  
************************************/centerBRBR  
BR  
  
"AAAAAA!!!!!!! TOMOYO-SAN!!!" Spinel screamed and zoomed into her hair, "Naruku wants to  
feed me the garlands!! HELP TOMOYO-SAN! MASTER!!!" He whimpered. Naruku mumbled something  
about ingratfulness, coward, and bad-breath. She picked up her ornament which was in the  
shape of a crestent moon. It was a deep maroon and had little baker's untensil's hanging  
off of the bottom with a small doll of a scared Spinel. The moon read in silver letters:  
Ruby Moon. Naruku waltzed over to the half decorated tree and placed it in the front.BR  
  
"I really should get a Touya-kun doll to put on there too." She said thoughtfully, Tomoyo  
giggled. Spinel cautiously flew out of Tomoyo's hair and picked up his black bulb.   
Blue and red designs swirled over the glass blub, making it look like stained glass. Spinel  
flew up to the high branches and placed it on a light bulb, and Tomoyo could see the colors  
spelled "Spinel Sun."BR  
  
"Well here's mine." Eriol said, pulling out a plain little flat mirror with a thing silver   
frame. He hung it so everyone would look in it. Naruku peered in it and a reflection of  
Ruby Moon showed back. Naruku yelped and jumped backwards a little.BR  
  
"I hate Eriol's ornament." She whimpered and went back to hanging other ornaments on the   
tree.BR  
  
"Eto, Tomoyo-san, aren't you going to put your ornament up?" Spinel asked from the safety   
of the high tree branches.BR  
  
"Well, I don't know-" She was cut off by Naruku.BR  
  
"OH! Kaho-san's ornament!" She sounded cheerful and then her hand flew over her mouth   
realizing her mistake. Eriol looked down at the floor and groaned. Tomoyo looked down at  
her simple ornament. Kaho's was a brillant amber with little specks of green on the amber  
prison of a butterfly. A sword was etched in the substance and filled with the   
semi-transparent green paint. Tomoyo looked up plastering a smile on her face.BR  
  
"You know what, Spinel. I will put my ornament on, where do you think is best?" She asked.  
Spinel flew down, knowing he was safe from Naruku while she tried to make things better for  
Eriol.BR  
  
"How about here?" Spinel asked, pointing to the branch next to Eriol's ornament. The area   
was a little bare she smiled.BR  
  
"The ornament does look a little lonely, ne?" She asked, Spinel nodded and swiftly glanced   
at his master, ' It's not just the ornament,' he wanted to tell her. "There!" She said   
hanging her ornament almost next to Eriol's. She peered into the mirror cautiously. She  
saw a relfection of her in a lavendar shade. It was a little dull but as she looked harder   
she saw herself older and grown up. A child played at her feet and a man in the shawdows  
talked to her as she played with the child.BR  
  
Tomoyo's jaw dropped and Spinel went around to see what she was seeing right before she   
moved away.BR  
  
"Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked still a little dazed. Eriol looked up.BR  
  
"Nani?" He looked quiet worried about Tomoyo's dazed statis.BR  
  
"Does your ornament tell the future?" She asked, he gave her a puzzled look.BR  
  
"Maybe why?"BR  
  
"I think she just saw part of her's!" Spinel wailed. He knew exactly who those people  
were and it quite frankly mad him want to scream with joy. He was going to have Tomoyo  
for a lot longer than two weeks if that mirror was right.BR  
  
"What'd she see Suppi-chan?!?!?!" Naruku demanded with big hopeful eyes. Spinel gave her a   
sly grin.BR  
  
"Enough to know that we're going to get what we want." He replied, Naruku squealed with   
delight.BR  
(A|N: for those of you who haven't figured it out, the man in the shadows was Eriol, and the  
kid was . . okay now you get the picture? I'm not spelling it out for you!!!)BR 


	4. What Child Is This?

font face=verdana size=-2"  
bRegular disclaimers apply.BR  
Okay I luv Christmas time, maybe too much - after all I'm writing a X-Mas fic in the  
middle of the summer. ^_^; But oh well, itz too like easy to write this. *hugs* Hope  
you carry the joy of the season all year! BR  
I don't know if the characters are Christian or not - but for fun purposes let's pretend  
they are. And that a Japanese Christmas is the 25th instead the 8th. Okay? Thankies ^_^vBR  
~Sara-chan  
BRBRBR/b  
centerh3~III :: What Child is This~/h3/center  
BRBR  
  
"Good morning, Tomoyo-san, and happy Christmas-Eve." Eriol smiled as Tomoyo walked sleepily  
into the dining room in her white robe and purple slippers.BR  
  
"Oha!" Naruku cried spinning into the room and dumping three pancakes on Tomoyo's plate.BR  
  
"Ohayoo, Eriol-kun. Naruku-san." She smiled tiredly. She hadn't gotten that much sleep for   
the picture she had seen in Eriol's ornament.BR  
  
"Ohayoo, Suppi-chan!" Naruku giggled as the small animal fly lazily into the dining room.  
He hadn't slept well either, he had to try and comfort Tomoyo back to sleep about a hundred  
times last night.BR  
  
"Tomoyo-san, do you need to do any shopping today? I have to finish a few errands in town   
and was wondering if you'd like to join me on the walk." He asked cutting his pancakes, he  
was trying to make sure his dark gray fleece robe didn't get any syurp on it. He grumbled  
at the stupidity of syurp having to be sticky.BR  
  
"IIE!" Naruku scrambled into the dining room, "Tomoyo-chan and I are going shopping today!!  
In Hamamatsu!" She contradicted.BR  
  
"Well, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked, 'Go with Naruku-san, PLEASE!' he begged her with his mind.BR  
  
"Gomen, Eriol-kun. But a girl's day out sounds nice." She said smiling, Naruku jumped for   
joy and hugged the girl tightly.  
BRBRBRcenter  
************************************/centerBRBR  
BR  
(A|N: I chose Hamamatsu because I'm famaliar with that area. XD It's got losta goodies & neat stuff!)BR  
  
"OH! Tomoyo-chan, the Entetsu is having a sale!!!" Naruku squealed pulling Tomoyo across the brick   
walk-way between the department store and Hamamatsu Station. They entered the tall building  
and browsed through some of the men's collonege. Most of them smelled horrible and the two  
decided they would definatly not get Eriol-kun collonege.BR  
  
"Oh, Naruku-san, it's hopeless. Eriol-kun is too hard to shop for!" Tomoyo said, as they   
looked through all of the men's clothing. Naruku frowned thoughtfully. She suddenly   
snapped her fingers.BR  
  
"Plants!" She said, Tomoyo looked at her strangely.BR  
  
"Plants?" Came her uncertain echo.BR  
  
"Yes! Eriol-kun loves plants! So let's find a place that sells winter plants!" She squealed,  
dragging poor Tomoyo down the flights of escalators and out the main door.BR  
  
"Where is a place that sells winter plants?" Tomoyo asked but was dragged off down the streets  
and the finally stopped at a little shop that had plants growing even with the snow on the   
soil. The two browsed through the small shop.BR  
  
"Naruku-san! Look at this one!" Tomoyo exclaimed. There was a small plant that had small   
sapphire colored flowers. The smell was rich and it reminded her of Eriol. Naruku beamed.BR  
  
"Yea! Tomoyo-chan! You should get it for Eriol-kun!" She said, Tomoyo looked at the price.  
'21,000 pot and wind chime inculded.' She smiled and picked it up. She carried it over to   
the cash register.BR  
  
"Very nice choice, a Malian." She said, and rung it up. Tomoyo was delighted as they got on  
the train to go back to Tomeda. Naruku beamed and chattered about how Eriol would love this  
present, how gardening was one of his favorit hobbies.BR  
(A|N: No I don't think there is such a plant, but let's pretend, huh?)  
BRBRBRcenter  
************************************/centerBRBR  
BR  
  
"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night." Eriol finished closing the book gently   
on his lap. Tomoyo was leaning on his shoulder, her breathing even and her eyes closed  
elegantly. Spinel was curled in her lap and snoring lightly, the story always put him   
straight to sleep, even though he loved it. Naruku after looking at his with big sparklely  
eyes had fallen asleep in the middle, and then Tomoyo had followed near the very end.   
  
Smiling he set to book down on the floot next to Naruku. He took Tomoyo gently in his arms  
and carried her and Spinel up to her room. He tucked Tomoyo in and set Spinel right next to  
her. He looked at his creation and his guest.BR  
  
Her ebony hair spilled over on the flannel, lavendar sheets. Spinel curled up into her arms   
that wrapped loosely in a circle. He smiled and brushed away a strand of her silky hair and  
kissed her cheek gently.BR  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Tomoyo, sweet dreams." He whispered. A small mumbled escaped her pink lips.  
He forced himself to walk out of the room, if he had stayed a moment longer he would have   
shed his warm robe set Spinel on the floor and gotten into bed with her. BR  
  
'That is probably my weakness,' He thought to himself, 'Tomoyo is my weakness, Daidouji  
Tomoyo, you have no idea what you do to me.' He sighed and stood in front of the tree. He  
silently called all the Christmas presents to the tree and headed up for bed. Naruku's body   
floating to her room thanks to a quick spell from the master.  
BRBRBRcenter  
************************************/centerBRBR  
BR  
  
"TOMOYO-CHAN! SUPPI-CHAN!! WAKE UP!!!" Naruku ran into the guest room. Tomoyo and Spinel   
jumped up and fell off the bed in surprise. Naruku just pulled Tomoyo up and dragged her   
into Eriol's room.BR  
  
"ERIOL-KUN! WAKE UP!!!" Naruku went over and shoved her master roughly. He rolled over and  
stuck his head under the pillow.BR  
  
"Go away, Naruku." He muttered. Naruku's face lite up like she had an idea and walked over  
to Tomoyo. She picked the girl up with ease and tossed her into the black quilt and blue  
flannel sheets.BR  
  
"Nani?" They both asked. Eriol rolled over to find Tomoyo sprawled across his bed glaring at  
Naruku.BR  
  
"What was that for?" She sputtered. Naruku gave a sly grin.BR  
  
"Part of my Christmas present to you two. Merry Christmas, Eriol-kun!" She said excitedly.   
The two teenagers blushed and climbed out of the bed. Eriol reached for his robe. Naruku just   
grabbed them both and dragged them to the library!BR  
  
"LOOK!!!" Even more presents than Eriol had summoned, were piled up around the tree. Spinel  
flew in and perched himself on top of Tomoyo's shoulder. The cookies and milk they had left   
out where gone.BR  
  
"OHH!" Naruku immediatly began to sort the boxes in order of size and reciepent. Eriol had  
the most, Tomoyo next, then Naruku and Spinel had tied. There were presents from Sonomi  
Daidouji, the Kinomoto's(Touya, Fujitaka, Sakura), Syaoran, the house guests(Naruku, Eriol,  
Tomoyo, Spinel), Kaho, Meilin, and others. BR  
  
"O! Eriol-kun open mine first!" Naruku thrust her present in Eriol's hands. He smiled at her.BR  
  
"Thank you, Naruku." He smiled and opend the box. Inside where gardening tools.BR  
  
Okay I won't bore you to death with EVERY present they got. But I'll at least tell you what  
the important ones are:BR  
UL  
Sakura to Tomoyo: Personalized stationary and a fabric book on where to find luxiorus fabrics for cheap.BR  
Sakura to Eriol: Seeds of flowers from China and lots of gardening tools.BR  
Syaoran to Tomoyo: A Polariod Sticky Film Camera(A|N: it just fits!)BR  
Syaoran to Eriol: Coal and a note saying - "Stop interfering! And get together with Tomoyo-san!" which Eriol   
refused to read for anyone.BR  
Sonomi to Tomoyo: New black linen fabric, purple silk fabric, and a letter.BR  
Sonomi to Eriol: A thank you note for keeping Tomoyo company.BR  
Tomoyo to Eriol: The Malian flower and a music book filled with Christmas paino music, which he loved.BR  
Tomoyo to Naruku: A new dress and perfume, for which Tomoyo got a hug that took her breath away - litterally.BR  
Tomoyo to Spinel: A dark blue collar with a wing on the front and a recipe book for spicy foods.BR  
Eriol to Tomoyo: A simple pearl necklace, which they had a small squabble over wether she should keep it - which she did.BR  
Eriol to Naruku: A sweet cook book, much to Spinel's dismay.BR  
Eriol to Spinel: A hiding place, which only he and Spinel knew about - yet.BR  
Naruku to Tomoyo: A music book and an insturmental CD with some American songs.BR  
Naruku to Eriol: The miseltoe and a new book about the wonders of woman, which got her two very annoyed looks.BR  
Naruku to Spinel: A pass for a day of no bugging or having to taste her food.BR  
Spinel to Tomoyo: A long thank you note for keeping him safe and a book of fashion history from London and New York.BR  
Spinel to Eriol: A letter that said 'GO GET HER IDIOT!' and coal for not helping him with Naruku.BR  
Spinel to Naruku: Coal.BRBR  
  
"I make cinnamon buns now!!" Naruku exclaimed and dashed into the kitchen. Spinel followed muttering something about  
trying his new recipes. That left Tomoyo and Eriol to clean up all the wrapping paper.BR  
  
"Eto. . .Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked as she shoved a bundle of cilver and metallic blue paper  
into a trash bag.BR  
  
"Nani?" He looked up.BR  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay here, and for letting me have an English Christmas with you. . ."  
Tomoyo trailed off as Eriol walked towards her and hugged her fiercely. She wrapped her  
arms unsteadily around him.BR  
  
"No, thank you, Tomoyo-san. This has been one of the best Christmases I've ever had, well  
probably the best Christmas." He told her, she smiled against his white pajamas.BR  
  
He was warm and comforting, smelling of unknown spices and English tea. His arms wrapped   
around her made her feel for the first time as if she belonged somewhere. As she belonged  
here, with him, in this house, with these two people and one animal. BR  
  
Eriol sighed loving the way she had wrapped her arms around him. He wanted this moment to go  
on, yet he wanted more. For her to stay, for them to live together, HELL! For them to marry  
and have kids together. He sighed agian this time sadly, he wished that that would happen.  
But he had been okay with knowing it wasn't going to. . . Right?BR  
  
"Come on, Idiot." Naruku whispered as she and Spinel peered through a crack in the doorway,  
"Kiss her!" She chanted softly.BR  
  
"Go, Master, come on Moron!" Spinel said perched on top of Naruku's head, "Come on, Moron!  
Ask her! Marry her! Kiss her!" He squirmed.BR  
  
"Eriol." Tomoyo whispered, Eriol's eyes shot open as Tomoyo dropped all formality. She pulled  
away slowly, "The vision becomes a little clearer now." She said and kissed him ever so gently.BR  
  
Eriol's mind was working about fifty miles over the speed limit of a normal American highway.  
'Okay she's kissing me, what do I do? Oh, yea! Kiss back.' He did so, 'For a genius I can  
be incredibly dense at times.' He said deepening the kiss and Tomoyo moaned softly against  
him.BR  
  
"YES!" The pair in the doorway hissed softly. They waltzed back into the kitchen and danced   
around with each other. They heard some bumps and thuds as the couple made their way up to   
Eriol's bedroom. And they began to litterally bounce off the walls.BR  
  
"Tomoyo-chan is staying!!!!!!!" They sung happily and set about making the biggest Christmas  
dinner they had ever had.BR  
BRBRBRcenter  
************************************/centerBRBR  
BR  
  
"You know what, Naruku?" Spinel asked as he poured the milk carefully for dinner. Naruku   
looked up curiously, "I bet that kid Tomoyo and I saw in the mirror was *chuckle*  
concived a few hours ago."BR  
  
"NANI?!??! HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT OF TOMOYO-CHAN AND ERIOL-KUN!!!" Naruku cried and began  
to pelt a snickering Spinel with hand-fulls of flour.BR  
  
"Eto. . .Naruku, are you perposely trying to destory my kitchen?" Eriol asked, Naruku stopped  
immediatly as Spinel began to helplessly giggle, "And you," His forefinger landing on   
Spinel's nose, "aren't going to get any help from me iever/i again." Spinel shut up.BR  
  
"TOMOYO-SAN!!" He wailed fake tears crowding his eyes. He zipped into her hair as she   
walked into the kitchen. She frowned as Eriol and Naruku.BR  
  
"Which?" She asked, Naruku and Eriol pointed at each other. And said at the exact same time:BR  
  
"He did it!"BR  
  
"She did it!"BR  
  
Tomoyo tapped her foot impatiently as Spinel stuck his tounge out at Eriol. Eriol guiltily  
raised his hand. She groaned and slapped him lightly.BR  
  
"There will be no teasing of Spinel in this house unless he is big. He can't defend himself."  
Spinel looked quite pleased with himself, and then quickly turned it into a sad expression  
as Tomoyo pulled him from her hair to cuddle him. She walked out of the kitchen to the library,  
cooing over Spinel.BR  
  
"Damn coniving bastard." Eriol muttered Naruku mumbuled something about two-timing and bad  
breath.BR  
  
"So, are you to engaged yet?" She asked Eriol cheerfully, who stopped shocked. He turned to  
see his creation smiling with anticipation. He blushed furiously.BR  
  
"NO! . . .Not yet." He added quietly. Naruku squealed with glee.BR  
  
"OH! It'll be so much fun having Tomoyo-chan around! And then little babies!! OH! OH!" Naruku  
was dancing around with glee. She wrapped her master in a hug, "OH! Eriol-kun! I'll be able  
to help won't I? PLEASE MASTER ERIOL?!?!??!" 


	5. Ep. Jingle Bells

font face=verdana size=-2"  
  
centerh3~Ep. :: Jingle Bells~/h3/center  
BRBR  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo-chan! It's so nice to finally have a Christmas together again!" Sakura said as they walked up  
the porch to Eriol's mansion. Tomoyo smiled and brought out a key.BR  
  
"Unn." She agreed. She opened the door and stood aside, "Brace yourself Sakura-chan." She whispered.  
Sakura braced for waht she thought would be something terrible - but it was far worse.BR  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!" Naruku screamed and tackled the girl in a hug. Sakura allowed the over exuberent  
girl hug her for five minutes and then they walked inside.BR  
  
"Taidaima." Tomoyo called to an almost empty house. Spinel flew in he smiled at Sakura.BR  
  
"Sakura-san!" Kero flew out of the backpack at the sound of his counterpart, "Kero-kun!" Spinel  
hugged the girl's face and shook paws with Kero.BR  
  
"KERO-CHAN!!" Naruku was past estatic, "COME! I MADE PUDDING!!!" She squealed, the two guardians hurried into  
thye dining room. Sakura looked in awe at the place.BR  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, it's soo BIG and PRETTY!" She said barely audible. Tomoyo giggled at her best friend.BR  
  
"You'll need to tell Eriol . . -kun that when he get's back." Sakura eyed her friend suspicously.  
She knew that Tomoyo and Eriol has been dating(not seriously it seemed to her) and lived together, but   
Tomoyo seemed to be hiding something.BR  
  
"Come on, Sakura-chan! I'll show you, your and Li-kun's room." Tomoyo said, pulling her friend towards the   
magenificent staircase.BR  
"Tomoyo-chan, you act as if this is normal stuff." Sakura said in awe as they past expensive  
painting and pottery. Tomoyo giggled.BR  
  
"I'm used to the big stuff!" She explained, "Besides, I see it every day." Tomoyo   
dragged her into the first guestroom.BR  
  
"It's soo pretty!" It was the first room Tomoyo had stayed in two Christmases ago. Sakura  
sighed. Tomoyo walked to the door.BR  
  
"Eriol-kun and my room is down the hall." Sakura's jaw dropped, Tomoyo chuckled.BR  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. Everything will be okay, you'll see." She told her friend, "Now  
tell me why did Li-kun insist in taking a later flight?" She asked, Sakura shrugged and began to  
unpack with the help of Tomoyo.BR  
  
"He insisted that we have a little bit of girl time together." Tomoyo giggled, "I don't know  
why, it's snowing like there's no tomorrow. I can't shop in weather like this!" She said firmly.BR  
  
"Well, Sakura-chan, you better get used to it, because we are going for a tree tonight." Tomoyo  
laughed at Sakura's horrified expression.BR  
  
"But Tomoyo-chan! Why don't you get a fake tree, or one from the super market?" She asked,   
Tomoyo shrugged.BR  
  
"English tradition, I like it. It's fun!" She told her as Kero flew heavily in the door and landed on the huge king  
bed.BR  
"Ohhhhh, my stomach." Kero loked down at his huge(for him) stomach. The girls giggled and headed downstairs.BR  
  
"Taidaima!" A deep voice said, Tomoyo's eyes lit up. She dashed downstairs.BR  
  
"Eriol!" She said, giving him a kiss. He laughed and buried his cold nose into her hair. She yelped and jumped back.BR  
  
"SYAORAN! TOMOYO!" Sakura squealed and ran down to her husband and a baby he was carrying.  
Tomoyo gapped.BR  
  
"Who's baby is that?" Tomoyo asked, Eriol chuckled.BR  
  
"Their's Tomoyo-chan." He told her and drug her into the dining room, "And Naruku must have  
been cooking for Ceberus - where is he?" Kero floated down the stairs still holding his  
stomach.BR  
  
"Ooooo, too much pudding!" He moaned, Syaoran rolled his eyes.BR  
  
"As always, Stuffed Animal." He said, handing Tomoyo gently to Sakura. She cuddled the baby  
and cooed. Spinel looked up at Tomoyo.BR  
  
"You gonna tell them yet?" He asked her, she smiled and petted his head affectionately.BR  
  
"Now or never, ne?" She asked, "Naruku-san! Could you come here a minute?" Naruku bounded into the room.BR  
  
"Eto. . . ." Tomoyo sucked in a breath and took Eriol's hand for support. She looked over at the  
puzzled Sakura and Syaoran, "We'remarried." Tomoyo slurred out. Sakura looked at Syaoran and Syaoran looked at Sakura.BR  
  
"Huh?" They both asked.BR  
  
"We are married." Eriol told them slowly. With each second Sakua and Syaoran's eyes grew till they were as big as  
saucers.BR  
  
"And. . ." Tomoyo turned to Eriol, Spinel flew to her shoulder for support, "I am . . .er. . .  
um . . .pregnant." She managed to get out her voice just cracking. Eriol's eyes matched Sakura's and  
Syaoran's.BR  
  
"Nani?" He stuttered.BR  
  
"She's pregnant, Master!" Spinel told him as if he was an idiot, "She took a pregnancy test  
when I was the only one home on Tuesday and went to the doctors to confirm it yesterday."BR  
  
"So you knew??!!?" Eriol demanded, still a little in shock. Spinel shrugged.BR  
  
"When she screams, 'OH KAMI-SAMA! I'M PREGNANT!' at the top of her lungs, it's kinda  
hard not to know." Spinel said simply. Eriol looked back at his wife. She smiled hopefully.  
He swept her into a big hug.BR  
  
"I'm going to be a daddy!" He whispered as she clung to him.BR  
  
"Merry Christmas, Eriol." She said softly, tears of joy running down her face,BR  
center"Ashiteru, Eriol. Ashiteru."BRBRBR  
  
BRBRBRcenter  
***************end****************/centerBRBR  
BR  
BRBR/center  
bI thought that'd it be apropriate to bring in Sakura and Syaoran at the end. It's very  
sappy, I know. I do try! *evil laugh* Well I hoped you liked it, a nice little winter break  
in the middle of summer. Trust me I've been listening to Christmas music to get into the  
mood for this story. My whole family has probably dicided to buy a vault and put all the   
Christmas music in there and never tell me how to get to it. I'm in the mood for Christmas  
and school's starting next week.BRBR  
Please REVIEW PPPPPPPLLLLEASE!!!! And if anyone wants to write a spin-off on this *highly  
doubts it* you're welcome to - just give poor me credit! LOL Anyways, tell me what u think!BR  
BRBR  
  
~Sara-chan  
BRBRBR/b 


End file.
